Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off
by Silverflare07
Summary: Derek throws another party but someone spike’s Casey’s drink and now Derek has to find his dear stepsister before she gets in trouble. But all he’s got to go on is a trail of her clothes! Dasey


**Title: **Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off

**Summary:** Derek throws another party but someone spike's Casey's drink and now Derek has to find his dear stepsister before she gets in trouble. But all he's got to go on is a trail of her clothes! -Dasey-

**Author:** Silverflare07

**Dedication:** To all the Dasey-shippers. You guys are the best!

**Author's Notes:** This was inspired by the song Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off by Joe Nicolas because it's fun to freak Derek out. Casey also strikes me as the type of person who would be like this when she's drunk. Don't worry this is totally PG rated except for some inner turmoil on Derek's part but that's always fun to read about so it's okay. _::chuckles::_ Enjoy!

**Extra Stuff:** This is totally random, but has anyone else noticed that as the series go on Derek's becoming more...goofy? Like in the first season he was ALL about being cool all the time but into the second and third season he was still cool but it was like a goofy cool, not the serious cool. It's just the faces he makes and some of the things he says. Like in Grade A Cheater when he was hiding in the closet and Casey found him, he grabbed the princess game (I don't remember what it was called) but I just don't think that was something first season Derek would have done. I don't know, maybe it's all in my head.

**Stuff You Need to Know:**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

The party was in full swing, and Casey McDonald was not happy about it. George and Nora had taken off for the weekend to help Fiona in some Henry related crisis that both she and Nora thought could be solved with some male bonding (aka hiking) and a good female get together (aka ice-cream and chick flicks). They'd left Marti over at the Davis' and sent both Edwin and Lizzie to a friend's house in order to give Derek and Casey (but mostly Casey) some peace and quiet that was so often missing from the Venturi-McDonald household.

Only tonight Derek had decided to throw a little party. Casey had, reluctantly, agreed. But only because she had finished all her homework for the weekend and had taken Derek's words to only invite a few people to heart. Her mistake.

"Der-ek!" She growled, marching over to where Derek was eyeing the party guests from the landing on their stairs. "I thought this was only supposed to be the hockey team! There are people here that don't even go to our school!"

Derek nodded, and Casey noticed that he was looking slightly frantic. "I know. _Someone_," he shot a look at Sam, "let it slip to Ralph that I was having a party and he told everyone else. And well," he smirked, "who can resist a Derek Venturi party?"

Casey shook her head. "We need to get some of this people out before-" A loud crash sounded through out the house and Casey sighed, "Something breaks."

To her surprise Derek nodded his head in agreement. "Okay."

She blinked. "What?"

Derek sent her an annoyed look. "Look, I cannot afford to get in trouble with the hockey play-offs right around the corner. Now, I'll go deal with the kids that neither of us has ever met, and you tackle the football team."

Casey raised an eyebrow at him. "The football team, for some strange reason, still likes you, even after you're break up with Max," Casey's face melted into a frown at the mention of her ex-boyfriend. "So go and tell them that they need to clear out because you need to study or something."

Casey shook her head but did as she was told and walked over to the nearest football jacket she could find. "Hey," She gaped in surprise as the guy turned around. "Ryan?" She asked shocked.

He grinned. "Well, well, Miss McDonald does have a few fun bones in her body."

Casey looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Everybody always talks about Venturi's parties so I thought I'd give 'em a try." Something about his grin told Casey that he had actually come looking for a reason to give Derek a hard time.

"Right... Well, actually, I came over here to ask you guys to leave. This was just supposed to be the hockey team and I, uh, have to study." She added, remembering the excuse Derek had told her to use.

"Aw, is little wimpy Casey afraid to have a little fun." He taunted.

Casey bristled. "No I am _not_ afraid to have fun. But you guys need to leave before we get into trouble and Derek can't play in the hockey play-offs!" She realized her mistake two seconds after the words had left her mouth.

Ryan smiled like the cat that had caught the canary. "Really? Well, I would hate for that to happen. Tell you what?" He held up a plastic cup. "You have one drink with me and then I'll leave, and I'll take the rest of the team with me."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "You want me to have a drink with you?"

Ryan shrugged. "What can I say? You caught my attention when you stood up for Venturi. I like a girl with guts."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Really..." Ryan nodded. "Well... that's not beer is it?" She asked sharply.

Ryan shook his head. "Nope."

Reluctantly Casey took the cup from his hands. "Well...Derek's parties are always dry parties so I guess one drink won't hurt. But after this you leave!"

"And take the football team and cheerleaders with me."

Casey nodded and raised the cup to her lips. "Well then...cheers."

* * *

Derek nodded politely to the girl in front of him before shutting the door and breathing a sigh of relief. That was just about everybody that wasn't from the high school. He frowned as he looked at the still packed living and dinning rooms. What the hell was Casey doing? Using interpretive dance to tell the football players to leave? He spotted Emily and called out to her.

"Emily!"

She turned at the sound of her name. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Casey?"

Emily shook her head. "Nope. Last time I saw her she was talking to Ryan."

Derek's face paled. "Giant football playing Ryan?" Emily nodded. "He's here?"

Emily nodded again. "Yeah. Is everything okay?"

Derek nodded. "Of course!" He dismissed her concern with a wave of his hand. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Emily eyed him, one eyebrow raised in disbelief. "Whatever you say, Derek. Let me know if you need anything."

"Right. And, if you see Casey, tell her to be more effective in her tactics."

"What?" Emily looked confused but Derek and already taken off in search of Ryan.

* * *

"Ryan!" Derek was relieved to see the football player lounging in the dinning room.

His former bully turned around and gave him a smirk. "Well, well, if it isn't the other half of the wimpiest tag team ever."

Derek fought the urge to make a rude comment back. A black eye was not what ladies liked on a man. "Yeah, that's me. Listen, have you seen Casey?"

Ryan smirked and Derek felt an unfamiliar sensation of dread drop into his stomach. "Yeah, we had a few drinks and then she walked off."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "She didn't ask you to leave?"

Ryan pretended to think. "Yeah...she might have mentioned it. But after she started slurring her words it was hard to understand what she was saying exactly."

Derek felt the dread in his stomach blossom and move into his chest. "Casey? Even she's not that pathetic. I mean, seriously, slurring her words because of some coke. Not even Casey is _that_ lame."

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, but it's surprising what happens when we you mix a little tequila in there."

Derek's eyes flew open in shock. "What?" His voice cracked slightly and he was reminded of his last encounter with the football team's bully. "Where-where'd she go?"

Ryan shrugged. "Who knows? I got tired of her drunk giggling, you know how annoying that can be, and sent her on her way."

The dread that was swelling in his chest burst and he could feel it coursing through his entire body. He was so screwed. If his dad and Nora found out about this... he'd be lucky if he'd be able to walk again, let alone skate well enough to play hockey. "Okay...well, know that you've had you're fun I'd appreciate it if you would get the hell out of my house."

"Temper Derek, you'd best be careful. You're precious stepsister isn't here to save you now."

Derek's eyes narrowed in anger. "Get. The. Hell. Out."

Ryan chuckled. "Fine, but only because this party is so lame." He stood from the chair and made sure to bump Derek roughly on his way out.

"And take your stupid team with you!" Derek called before turning in search of Casey. He took approximately three steps before he went crashing to the floor.

"What the hell?" He cried angrily as he looked at the object he had tripped on. His face turned into a look of confusion. It was Casey's shoe.

He picked up the offending item before throwing it under the table so no one else would kill themselves tripping over it. He put his hand back down on the floor to push himself up again and cried out in pain. He cradled his hand and gently turned it over to see a diamond stud starring up at him from his palm.

_First her shoe, now her earring. What in the world is up with Casey's clothing issues?_ His eyes widen. _Oh god!_ He shot up and raced towards Emily.

"Emily!" He cried as he grabbed her arm and dragged her away from where she was dancing with Sheldon.

"What is it now, Derek?" She asked as he let go of her arm.

"I need you to help me find Casey." He told her.

"What? Why? Let her have fun."

"Because giant football playing Ryan spiked her coke with tequila and Casey _does not_ make a good drunk."

Emily's eyes widen in surprise. "What?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah, stupid Casey must have taken an open fricking drink from the boy who loves to torment me and her because she helped me! And now she's god knows where in this house doing god knows what and we need to find her!"

Emily could only nodded stupidly. She had _never _seen Derek this stressed out before. It was something he just didn't do. "Right. Let's spilt up, we'll find her quicker that way."

Derek nodded and turned around, heading in the direction of the living room. "Oh," He turned back to Emily, "If you find any of Casey's clothes...don't make a huge scene."

"WHAT!" Emily screeched, but Derek had already hurried away.

* * *

"Come on Case," Derek muttered to himself as he scanned the living room. "Where are you?"

When he didn't find her there he turned and moved towards the stairs.

"Derek!" He stopped as Emily called out him.

"Did you find her?" He asked, before mentally slapping himself. Of course she hadn't found her. If she had Casey would have been with her.

"No." Emily shook her head. "But I found her shoe in the laundry room."

Derek groaned. "Okay, I'm going to look around in here some more. You go check outside. There's a flashlight by the back door."

Emily nodded and they parted ways again. Derek was about to go and check George and Nora's basement bedroom when something caught his eye. He turned and looked at the object lying over the railing of the stairs.

It was the half sweater Casey had been wearing over her tank top.

Without so much as looking back he took off for the stairs, grabbing the sweater before anyone else could recognize it. Halfway up the stairs he found the tank top that had been under the aforementioned sweater. He grabbed that and added it to the sweater. _Boy is Casey going to freak when she realizes she was walking around the house topless._

He reached the top of the stairs and his eyes bulged. _But not as much as when she realizes she was walking around the house without her skirt!_ He grabbed that and threw it onto the growing pile of clothes as well.

He looked around the second floor, scanning for signs of human life. Just as he was about to declare it safe to search for Casey (who was apparently in just her bra and underwear), the bathroom door swung open and Sam walked into the hallway.

"Hey dude..." Sam's voice trailed off as he noticed the clothes in Derek's arms. "Up to anything interesting?"

"No, not really." Derek said nonchalantly, but it was obvious that Sam didn't believe him. "Hey, have you seen Casey anywhere?"

Sam shook his head. "No dude, why?"

Derek sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "Don't worry about it. Just...if you see her get her in her room and make sure she stays there. Stand guard at the door if you have to." Sam raised an eyebrow. "And for the love of god, whatever you do, don't stare!"

Sam nodded slowly, giving Derek the look that said _'it's okay, I'll use little words...'_ "Can do...I guess..." He patted Derek on the shoulder before walking back downstairs.

Derek watched as his friend disappeared down the stairs before turning back to the problem at hand. He took three steps down the hallway before a flash of hot pink caught his eyes. Gulping audibly, he looked down praying he wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing.

Casey's lacey hot pink bra was lying at his feet.

_Oh god..._ He bent down and gingerly picked it up with his thumb and forefinger. And then he heard it. Casey's giggling. Coming from his room. He gulped again.

_Okay,_ he told himself as he walked towards his room. _There is nothing sexy about my stepsister naked. _He repeated his mantra as he took deep breaths to keep himself calm. _There is NOTHING sexy about my stepsister naked._ He stopped dead in front of his door and gaped at the thong sitting on the floor. It was lacey and hot pink to match her bra and there were a strange sensation fluttering in his stomach.

_Okay, so there's a little something sexy about my stepsister naked._

Taking another deep breath he put his hand on the door, bracing himself for whatever was waiting on the other side. He swung the door open and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. He looked towards his bed... and let out a sigh, half of relief and half of disappointment. He wasn't sure which part was bigger.

There was Casey, sitting on his bed, wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his T-shirts.

"Hi Derek!" She giggled and bounced on his bed.

"H-hey Case." He sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to calm his nerves.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled brightly.

"This is my room." He told her.

"Oh!" She looked around her, as if noticing her settings for the first time. "Hey! It is you're room!" She started laughing uncontrollably.

Derek raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah..." He racked his brain for a way to calm Casey down and then realized he still had a house full of people downstairs. "Oh shit!" he jumped off the bed. "Don't move Casey!" He began to walk backwards towards the door, his hands up in a 'stay put' gesture.

Casey giggled and nodded before turning over and burrowing herself deeper into his comforter.

He left the room and raced downstairs only to find his living room deserted except for Sam and Emily who were both sitting on the couch. He walked over to them, his eyebrows raised. "What...happened...?"

Both teens turned to face him. "Well," Sam explained. "After our interesting conversation upstairs I ran into Emily. Turns out she was looking for Casey too. And I recognized Casey's clothes," He gestured to the garments that Derek was still holding.

"We figured it would be best to stop the party." Emily told him smiling. "Did you find Casey?"

"Yeah." Derek nodded, shocked. "She's upstairs."

"Great! Then I'm heading home. Tell Casey to call me tomorrow when she feels better."

Sam nodded and stood up behind the curly brunette. "Me too-minus the part about Casey calling me."

The two teens headed towards the door. "Take good care of Casey, Derek!" Emily yelled just before the door closed.

Derek blew out a breath and looked around the messy living room. Lucky George and Nora wouldn't be home until late tomorrow evening so there would be plenty of time for cleaning tomorrow. For now he had more important things to worry about.

He raced back up the stairs, two at a time, hoping that in her drunken stupor Casey hadn't done anything stupid. Or dangerous. Or both.

He opened the door to find Casey sound asleep on his bed, wrapped in his comforter. He smiled down at her and shifted her so that her head was resting on his pillow. At least the chances of her not doing anything stupid had improved drastically. He would leave her where she was and let her sleep for tonight.

Not because Derek Venturi was going soft. It was only because he didn't want to wake her up and risk having to baby-sit her for the rest of the night. That was all.

Casey moaned and stretched, rolling over in her sleep and Derek smiled at her.

...Nope, not going soft at all...

* * *

Casey stirred as the sunlight filtered into the room. She kept her eyes closed and untangled herself from the blanket. Slowly she rubbed her eyes and blinked against the sunlight. She rubbed her temples and looked and tried to ease the splitting headache that was setting in. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at the unfamiliar setting.

_This is not my room. This is Derek's!_

She turned her head and found said stepbrother asleep in his computer chair. She smiled at his sleeping form before slipping off the bed and making her way to the door. Her smile quickly turned into a grimace of pain as her headache sent pain searing through her skull.

_Ugh! What happened last night? _She wondered as she made her way towards her bedroom, thankful that no one was there to see her slip out of Derek's.

She shook her head, stopping when that caused her headache to get worse. She opened the door and grabbed her towels before heading to the bathroom. A nice warm shower would probably wake her up. It might even help with her headache too.

It wasn't until she stepped in front of the mirror to run a brush through her hair that she noticed her unusual attire.

_Oh. My. God! _

* * *

Casey stepped out of the shower, feeling much better. Scooping up Derek's clothes, and still wondering why she had been wearing them in the first place, she opened the door and found herself face to face with her stepbrother.

"Hey." He greeted, smiling lightly. "Feeling better?"

Casey nodded. "What happened last night? I can't remember much of anything except that something was _very_ funny."

Derek smirked. "Well to you something was."

Casey shook her head. "What happened?"

Derek's smirk turned into a scowl. "You remember Ryan?"

Casey looked puzzled. "The fridge on the football team?"

Derek nodded. "The one and only. He decided it would be funny to see how you reacted to tequila."

"WHAT?" Casey screeched before cringing. "Oh man! I have such a headache!"

Derek nodded. "That's called a hangover. There's some aspirin and a glass of water in your room. It should help. And next time someone spikes your drink," He shoved something into her arms. "Try and keep your clothes on."

He moved past her and walked into the bathroom. She looked up from the clothes in her arms and tried to think of something to say. "Take the aspirin." He told her as turned to close the door. "Trust me, it'll help."

She looked at the closed door for a few moments before shaking her head and walking into her room. Sure enough, there was a glass of water and two white pills sitting on her nightstand, waiting for her. She took them quickly, grimacing at the less then pleasant taste. She threw on some sweatpants and a shirt before heading downstairs in search of something to eat.

Derek joined her in the kitchen about 20 minutes later and she wordlessly handed him a plate of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Thanks." He told her as he sat down at the island.

She smiled weakly at him. "No problem."

They sat in silence, Derek eating his pancakes, until Casey couldn't take it anymore. "So..." He looked up at her. "What really happened last night?"

"I told you," he swallowed what was in him mouth. "Ryan decided to spike you're drink."

"Right, I got that." Casey nodded. "So what next? I just randomly wake up in you're clothes!" She was beginning to get hysterical. "What happened Derek?"

"Hey, hey! It's not at all like you're thinking. Tequila apparently turns you into 'dress-me-down-Casey'. I had to find you using a trail of your clothes."

Casey's eyes bugged out. "What! Oh no! I was...at the party...oh no..."

"Relax, Case. No one saw you." He saw her disbelieving gaze. "Trust me. If anyone had seen you, they would have told me."

"So...you found me?"

Derek nodded and took another bit of pancake. "Yup. Giggling like mad and wearing, well, what you were wearing. By the time I got back from clearing out the party guests you were knocked out on my bed. And that's the whole story."

"So...we didn't..."

"No Casey," Derek sighed. "Jeez, do you really think so little of me? That I would take advantage of you while you were drunk!"

Casey saw the genuine hurt in his expression. "No!" Casey cried. "It's just...you might have been drunk too..." He was still scowling down at the pancakes. "I do trust you Derek." Casey sighed. "I'm sorry, I should have never thought that. It was just...well, I was wearing you're boxers!"

Derek looked up but didn't say anything.

Casey sighed. "I guess it was stupid of me to think that you would ever even consider doing something like that with your keener stepsister."

"Case..." Something flashed in Derek's eyes and he didn't finish his thought. Casey watched as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Just forget it, okay? And we will defiantly not mention it to Dad and Nora."

Casey nodded and fell silent. "Well..." She said finally. "Thank you."

He looked up from his pancakes again. "No problem Case." He smiled warmly at her.

She hopped off the stool and put her plate in the sink. "Really Derek," She walked towards him. "That was very sweet of you." She kissed him swiftly on the corner of his mouth before walking into the living room.

Derek was barely able to catch the half chewed pancake before it fell out of his open mouth.

* * *

"We're back!" George called as he and Nora stepped into the house. "And we're ready to assess the damage."

"No damage George." Casey told him, as she looked up from the movie that was currently on the T.V.

From his recliner Derek looked up and nodded. "Yeah Dad, what did you expect us to do?"

"Throw a party, trash the house, burn it to the ground." George joked.

"Hey! Does it look like we did any of those things?" Derek gestured to the immaculate house.

"It looks like you cleaned it." Nora stated.

"That's because _we_ did." Case grinned smugly.

"Wait." George did a double take. "You actually got Derek to _clean_?"

"Well... I had to be a little persuasive." Casey and Derek shared a smirk. "But in the end I got him to help out."

George looked surprised. "Well...it's a honest to goodness miracle right in our own little home."

"You know what this calls for?" Nora asked.

"Tequila?" George replied jokingly.

Before she could reply Derek jumped up from his chair. "NO!" All three of the rooms other occupants looked at him strangely. "I-I mean, no. No tequila."

George and Nora shared a funny look. "O-kay..." George replied as he and Nora headed towards their basement bedroom. "But I don't see why not." He called to them, laughing.

Derek sank into his recliner while Casey tried her best not to laugh.

"Because," He muttered under his breath, "tequila make's her clothes fall off."

* * *

There you have it! I don't know how I feel about this one. It's not my favorite, but it has its moments. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

R&R! Come on, send me a smile!


End file.
